All Along
by xxSmuckersxx
Summary: Hey there... My name is Tasha... This is a story of Hermione's secret love for someone... and some of the naughty things that get dragged along.
1. Chapter 1

** All Along**

**Chapter One**

Hermione had always been a bright young witch, she had been told many times by many different, and wonderful witches and wizards that she was the brightest witch of her age. She had always had doubts about it, but played it up to everyone else that she was perfectly fine, and that she was filled with confidence

_If I really am the brightest witch of my age why do I always deny the inevitable, and why has it taken me so long to realize this. _

_I have been hiding from this the whole time what is wrong with me? I can't tell anyone of course, I mean it would wreck everything. I don't want things to change, and I am sure the others don't either. What am I going to do? I know I will just ignore it. Ignore everything, and act as if everything is normal. _

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as Ginny came rushing through the bedroom door. " Hermione I have the best news! I am now going steady with Seamus, I just got his letter, and well everything is all figured out, we are going to meet on the train tomorrow, he is going to save me a seat. I am so excited!" " Oh, really … Erm that's great Ginny I am happy for you, congratulations."

Ginny had realized the lack of enthusiasm in her dear friends voice, " Hermione what's wrong, I mean do don't have to be that happy for me, I just thought that you would be….

And well, you look like something is bothering you. What have you been thinking about all night? You kept tossing and turning all night."

_Should I tell Ginny? No I couldn't possibly, I mean yes, she is one of my very close and dear friends, and one person I can usually talk to about these things, but not this one, no. _

" Well, if you must know Ginny, I was just worried about school, that's all. All of the different things that are going to happen in precaution to V-vv-, well " you know who's" revolt. I was just running through a lot of different occasions in my head, nothing more."

Ginny didn't entirely believe Hermione's story, but knew that she would take no more prodding. So she decided to go gloat with her letter downstairs.

" Ugh, how dare she! How dare she bring that letter up her to ran and rave about her pathetic love live, that has now taken another tiny step forward. Please, she talks to me like she knows everything. Well I am the experienced one, like she has ever done more than a puney peck on the check, or her on incident on the lips. Big deal!"

Hermione stopped her raving about because she heard the subtle yet noticeable door squeak. She turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway.

" Is it alright if I come in, … or would you like me to come back at another time?" Hermione was trying to calm herself, and decided that she was glad to see Harry in her doorway. Looking a bit surprised, and apprehensive.

"Yes, you can come in if you would like. I believe that I am done with my few choiced words."

Harry laughed and came in as he gently closed the door behind him. Hermione noticed that he was wearing one of the shirts that she had gotten him for Christmas last year. That cheered her up and bit, so she strolled her way a crossed the room, and sat next to Harry on the bed.

" So…, Erm do you mind if I ask what all that yelling was about? You seemed rather upset, is there anything I can do?" She was glad to hear his concern, but what should she tell him?

" Harry I don't think that you would understand. It's more of a girl thing, so I think I best keep it to myself." " Oh, well alright then, but you know that I am always here to talk. I mean look at all the times you have been here for me. Your always getting me out of trouble, and thank you for that." Harry was hoping that he was making Hermione feel a bit better, whatever it may be that was bothering her, but he really did mean all of the things that he said to her, he really was thankful for her… and her help.

Hermione was starting to feel a bit cheerier as Harry boasted her up. She was glad that he was there with her, she wanted to tell him everything that she had been, and still was thinking about, but she couldn't. Especially not like this, in all the ruckus.

" Harry, you are so very welcome, and when I need to talk about something, I will some to you next time." They then hugged, and it felt a bit different than all their other hugs, and both of them realized it. When the pulled away, they both sat there and looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Then Harry finally got off the bed, and looked at Hermione. " Well I best get back to my room, have to finish putting the last of my stuff in my train before we leave for the train. So I guess I will see you downstairs."

" Alright, I should probably get the rest of my belongings as well. Oh, and have you seen Crookshanks running about, he got out of the room last night."

" Sorry Hermione, I haven't, but I am sure that he is downstairs trying to get some food."

"Yes, your probably right…. Well then see you later."

Harry left with a slight head bob meaning that he had heard Hermione. _ Why was that hug between Hermione and myself so, well weird. I don't know, maybe it's best of I just act like nothing happened. She must have felt it too, I mean she had a look of surprise. _

Harry was pondering his thoughts as he walked down the hall to his room. As Hermione was in her room, not packing as she had said she would be. All of her things were packed and ready to go already, so there was no need anyway. She began to think some more, and starting to realize that she could not keep this a secret much longer. It was killing her day by day.

_How could this happen? I mean I always go for older guys, I mean I was with the older Weasly brothers, Crum…and now I have "him" in my head. I am going to have to tell him, but when… who am I kidding this is never going to work, and how will I say this?_

Hermione was trying to plan how she was going to tell the young man that she loves the truth about her feelings as they were boarding the train to set off for another year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Hermione was noticing that she was becoming perturbed with Ginny over nothing. When they arrived at the train in the nick of time, as usual. Ginny meet Seamus who had saved her a seat just as he had promised in the letter that he sent. Ron was a bit angry when he learned of the new found relationship of his friend, Seamus and his sister, but he was glad that she chose someone like him instead if all the other people it could have been. 

Hermione and Ron did not have to sit in the prefect box this year so they and Harry chose an empty spot and settled down for the trip. As soon as everyone was seated and starting to get comfortable Ron started in.

" Can you believe this, I can't believe that my sister is now " going out" with Seamus. What is he thinking, he is supposed to be my friend. O what do I have to complain about, she is going to do what she wants anyway, been hanging out with Hermione too much!"

Before Hermione even had the chance to say a word Harry jumped up in her defense.

" Ron, don't go blaming this on Hermione, this has nothing to do with her. Your just pissed because your sister is growing up, and getting more action than you are, and you don't like it. Now I think we should quite discussing this because it is just going to get people riled up. I also believe that you owe Hermione an apology!"

Ron and Hermione were shocked by the way Harry reacted, they had never seen him get so argumentative with one of his friends about something this simple. Ron complied with Harry's request and simply stated a quiet, " I'm sorry."

The rest of the train ride was pretty much silent, except for the whispers of Harry and Hermione talking about the feast that they were getting ready for, and watching all the new found witches and wizards being sorted.

The feast and the sorting was coming to a close as everyone admired and questioned their new found house mates. Dumbledor has rose to give his final speech before everyone departed as he does every year. Throughout all of this Hermione found herself staring at him. Wondering when would be the right time to tell him how she felt. Wondering if he feels the same, or just plain old what his reaction will be.

Everyone departed with the professor's last words, and began to head up to their separate housing areas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all together as they usually are, but they walked in a much quieter fashion than normal. Ron seemed to still be in shock of his sister, and Harry's protest on the train, he was not very talkative.

When reaching the common room Ron fastly stated his goodnights, and I'll see you in the morning's.

Harry and Hermione had without words decided to sit down by the fire, as everyone went their separate ways for the evening. Hermione thought is would be best to break the silence, so as she often does, she spoke up.

" Thank you by the way Harry, for standing up for me." Harry smiled, and laughed and stated , " Only instinct." They both laughed, and talked some more. It had been a very long time sense Harry and Hermione alone had sat down and talked about things. They even talked about the death of Harry's godfather, which turned to tears on both of their parts. They eventually realized that they were both sitting on the rug by the fireplace holding each other crying. It felt nice, all of it. To get all the crying out, to talk, and even sit down and comfort one another.

Harry surprised Hermione when he looked up at her, and brushed her hair away from her face and said, " Hermione lets not cry about this anymore, he is free now, and everything will be alright. Yes, things are tough right now and safety is on a high, but we still have each other." He smiled a different kind of smile that she had never seen cross his lips. She just nodded, and happened to glance up at the clock. " HARRY, O MY, we must get to bed we have stayed up half of the night and we have to get up early!" Harry calmed her down, and made her think a bit, " Yes, you are right, we should get to bed, but I hope that you agree with me what I say that it was a great time we shared tonight." She was glad to hear that, and smiled. " Yes, I agree." Harry helped her up off the floor, and walked her to the bottom of the girl dormitory steps. He simply said good night and walked away to his bedroom.

Harry didn't quite hurry off to his room as it seemed to look like. He hid in a shadow and watched Hermione slip away upstairs. Harry decided that he was going to tell her how he felt, he would plan it all out, for tomorrow night, and hope for the best. _ I have to tell her that I love her, I can't deny it any longer._

Hermione slept very soundly that night, and woke bright and early eager to head downstairs. _I am going to tell him tonight, I have to!_ She casually slipped on her clothes, and hopped happily down the stairs.

Ginny was awake and noticed the big change in Hermione over the night. As Ron noticed the quite obvious one in Harry. Harry had everything all planned, it was as if he planned it in his sleep, but knew it would be perfect. "I am going to tell her tonight, no matter what. I just hope that she doesn't push me away." Harry didn't realize that is red haired friend was standing behind him. " Who are you telling tonight?" , blared Ron from behind Harry. Harry swung around in shock. " Hi Ron, Erm, thought I was in here alone." " Well your not, so tell me what is going on, and why you came to bed at nearly 3 in the morning." " Sorry Ron, but I don't have to tell you anything, I was up late because I was talking, and tonight I am going to tell the beautiful lady that I love her. I am not telling you who it is, because you have a big mouth and will ruin everything for me!" Ron was turning a bit red with anger, but tried to keep his cool. " Fine Harry, do what you will, I don't care." With that he turned and walked away.

Harry blew him off, " He just needs some time to cool off, he'll be coming back begging me to tell him who it is."

At breakfast Hermione had saved Ron and Harry both seats, but chose to ignore her because he didn't want to sit by Harry. He sat towards the other end of the table next to Neville. Hermione was a bit confused until Harry joined her, and told her that they had had a spat. She wondered over what, but it was clear that Harry didn't want to reveal what it was about. So she changed the subject to, " Should I have pancakes, or eggs?"

Harry was starting to become nervous as the day ran by. Yet he still held his control very well, and tried to act if nothing was wrong.

In potions Hermione couldn't help it. She just kept thinking about the night that she had shared with Harry. How nice it felt to be held by him, to smell his clothes as she had her head on his chest. _ I am going to tell Harry tonight, maybe I should just give him the note I wrote, that would be easy enough. I have to tell him that I am in love with him. I have been for a long time, but I have been denying it because I don't want to wreck our friendship. Yes, maybe I should say something like that, hmm, I don't know. Maybe.._

Hermione Granger! Pay attention, you are not going to learn anything sitting there in a daydream all day. Now, I suggest that you open your book and turn to page 375.

Hermione hated that fact that Professor Snape single handedly picked her out, but she was daydreaming a lot today.

Hermione did as Snape had asked and opened her book to the correct page. On the other side of the room Harry was acting like he was taking down notes foe the class, when in fact he was doing quite the opposite. He was writing a latter to Hermione that was saying the time and place where they should meet tonight.

_ I think 8 o' clock should be good, yeah that should work. Hmm.. where, where should we meet, somewhere nice, yet private. I know we should meet outside, by .. the bridge. I hope that she wants to come. I mean last night was great!_

Harry decided that he was going to give the letter to Hermione after potions because they didn't have any more classes together today, and it would give her time to think about it before supper was ready.

Thankfully the end of potions class was over. Everyone was gathering their things and heading out as quick as possible. Except Hermione and Harry, Harry casually walked up to Hermione and tried to make small talk., " Yeah, that potions lesson was something wasn't it?" " Yes, it was." They both stood there for a moment until Professor Snape jumped in. "Are you two going to stay in my class all day or are you going to leave, because I have things to get done." The both turned and walked away with disgust. Outside the door they continued.

" Well, here Hermione this is for you, and Erm, I hope you have a good rest of the day." Hermione was not expecting this, but she smile and walked away. Harry began to walk away as well, when he noticed a small folded up piece of paper. He assumed it was Hermione's. When he knelt down to pick it up, he noticed that _Harry _was wrote nicely on the front. He didn't want to leave it of course. So he picked it up.

_ Should I read this? I mean my name is on it, maybe she did it on purpose. _

Harry quite discussing this in his head. He opened the note and to his surprise read …

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know if I will ever really give this to you, but for some reason it makes me feel better when I write things down. So, you and I have been friends sense our first year at Hogwarts. I think that the friendship that you, Ron, and myself have is wonderful. Which is why I never told you this sooner. Although it seems lately I have just realized how I feel. Harry, I am in love with you, I have been for quite some time. I just never really knew how to say it. I also didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I hope that we can still be friends, and carry on. I am also quite sure that you don't feel the same for me as I you, but maybe we can talk this out. Anyway now you know. _

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

Harry was utterly shocked by what he had just read. H e was then sure that Hermione had accidentally dropped the letter. After a moment of shock, he was thrilled!

_This is GREAT! That means when I tell her, she will be happy, and everything will be just fine. The only problem is Ron. Wait, who knows how old this letter is, what of she doesn't feel like this anymore? Oh, well, I am taking a chance, and I hope to Godric that she still feels like this._

Little did Harry know Hermione had just wrote that letter 2 days ago.

Hermione was sitting in her Ancient Ruins class when she remembered the note that Harry had handed to her at the end of potions. She quickly got it out of her pocket, unfolded it and read….

_Hermione…last night was great, I really enjoyed spending that time with you! I was hoping that we could get together again tonight. I was thinking around 8, we could meet outside by the bridge. I hope that you would like to have another fun evening together. Please let me know._

_Harry_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione was giddy after reading the note that Harry had given her after their potion's lesson. Of course she was going to meet Harry tonight. She would have to find something nice to wear. Harry has seen Hermione at her worst, and he always made her feel good about herself, but she wanted to look great for him. Tonight is the night, she will tell Harry how much she loves him. She has hoped for a love like this for a long time. Even though George had taken her virginity she didn't ever really love him. Harry is the one that she had always loved.

She had always known, but never wanted to admit it to herself. She wants to be with someone that will love her, be with her no matter what, and always stand up for her. Harry had always stood up for her, and she knew that if they somehow became a couple he would still.

Throughout the rest of the day Hermione started to remember all of the fantasies that she had dreamt up of she and Harry. One night she had a dream of their encounter on the rug by the fireplace… funny how they had their first night back at Hogwarts there. Her dreams feel so real to her.

_It felt like we were really there. Like he was really kissing my neck, and caressing my body. I hope that someday that can really happy. That it will be a memory, not just a long lost dream of my imagination. Me, the lovesick girl that daydreams all the time. _

The evening was approaching fast, Hermione planned to tell Harry in the Great Hall that she would meet him tonight. _After dinner I will have to run upstairs and get my out fit ready. I am so excited for tonight! _

As time got closer to the wonderfully planned evening Hermione was getting more nervous. Harry was as well, but he was doing a great job at hiding it. Hermione has just got done with her last class of the day and was going around the corner to enter the Great Hall, she bumped into Harry accidentally. He turned around and smiled, " Just the person I was looking for." Hermione laughed, " Well good then, glad I found you. In regards to the little note that you wrote, I will be there at 8. I was also glad to hear that you had a good time last night. I did as well." Harry was pleased with Hermione's greeting. Harry realized that he was looking in Hermione's eyes, and quickly looked away. Hermione noticed, and thought that it was cute.

" Shall we pick a seat Mr. Potter?" " Yes, I think we shall."

Harry could tell that Hermione was nervous for some reason, he couldn't think of why. Maybe he was making her feel uncomfortable, but she seemed to be having a good time. Ron could tell the something was different between Hermione and Harry. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he was going to find out!

Harry and Hermione had a wonderful dinner. Full of conversation of how their day had been. Although neither of them mentioned how nervous they were for the rest of the planned events this evening. Before they knew it time was up. Hermione made a quick dismissal for the door, but Harry caught up to her.

" Why are you taking off so fast?" " Well I just have some things to do before tonight, that's all. I will be there, so don't worry… I know how your mind works sometimes Harry." The smile on her face reassured Harry. " Would you like some company on the way back to your room?" Hermione pretended as if she were pondering his question for a response, she was just biding time.

"Certainly." They trailed off together towards the Gryffindor common room. Ron caught eye of this, and secretly followed them back. Harry as the night before said his goodbye's until later at the end of the steps. This time he added something new, he gave her a kiss in her hand. She smiled with agreement and went upstairs to her room.

" WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL I GOING ON?" " Ron, what are you doing?" " Seeing what in the hell it happening because no one tells me anything anymore. What is going on with you and Hermione?" " Ron, nothing yet.. b-b-ut.."

"Don't give me that mess! She's the one isn't she? The one that you are going to tell that you love. I can't believe this has everyone gone mad on me? Christ, I should have known this was coming. Look who is left all alone, the Weasly red haired boy!" " I'm sorry Ron, I haven't told her yet, but I am going to, I didn't tell you … well I don't know, I was worried you would tell her. I didn't want to freak you out either. Please don't be angry with me." " Whatever, I see how this is going to be, forget it, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I am going upstairs I suggest that you leave me alone."

With that said Ron stormed off, and made a scene in his room. _Well I guess I don't have to worry about Ron anymore. _

Harry let Ron cool off for a while, but went upstairs to change his clothes. _God, I am such a nervous wreck, I think everything will be alright, but you never know sometimes Hermione can surprise you. Ok, deep breath, everything is going to be fine. _

Meanwhile.. Hermione was rummaging through her clothes, and all of her other belongings. Ginny happened to walk in and see the mess that surrounded Hermione.

" Hermione forgive me for asking, but what in the world are you doing? Did you lose something.. what?" With a bit of a sigh, and desperation in her voice she replied, " Ginny, well alright you are my friend so I am going to tell you….. Harry and I are going to the bridge tonight, I am going to tell him that I am in love with him. I am so nervous, and I can't seem to find anything to wear, I am going crazy!" Ginny just laughed at this new found side of her friend. " Hermione relax, sit here on the bed, I will pick something out for you, and trust me you will look great… promise! As for you and Harry, I always thought that you had a thing for him, but I just kept my mouth shut, and figured that if you wanted it to it would come out in your own time."

This made Hermione feel more at ease, not as if she were running around like Nearly Headless Nick. They sat on the bed and talked, as Ginny went through all the different combinations for Hermione to wear for her big evening. After the grooling process and long girl talk they had everything together. Ginny had picked out the perfect little outfit for her dear friend. It was a light green and blue shirt rimed with little sequins, and a light pink skirt, that was much shorter than all of her other skirts, but Hermione agreed this would be the best time to take it on a night out. Hermione was very pleased with everything, and now that she was ready she was feeling a bit better, at least she wasn't walking down there stark naked!

Harry felt as if he had a giant butterfly in his stomach that would not cease. He gave a glance to Ron across the room as he was getting ready to take his leave. Ron gave him a look that showed he wished luck, but said nothing. Harry waved, and made his way out the door, and down the stairs. Harry was in a hurry to make sure that he got to the bridge before Hermione, he wanted to make sure that he made a good impression.

As Hermione worked her way across the yard, she could begin to see a figure standing on the highest part of the bridge. Where the best view was located. All of a sudden her mind started racing.

_Whew, alright here goes nothing, I am doing this tonight no matter what. I look great, which is surprising for me to think, but well let the truth be told. _

Hermione was about a foot away from Harry when he asked her to have a seat. She was a little surprised, but complied with the request. She was surprised to turn around and see a blanket lay out on the ground opposite her. Harry just smiled as he noted her surprised glance, and simply stated , " Well I wanted to make sure you were comfortable, I mean it's nothing like the rug by the fireplace, but it should do." Hermione simply gave a raised eyebrow smile, and positioned herself on the blanket. Harry stood there for a moment, unsure of what his first move should be. He decided to have a seat next to Hermione and just approach the subject.

" Hermione there is something that I have to tell you, I have wanted to tell you for a long time but I didn't want anything to be weird, but I feel I must finally let it be out in the open." Hermione quickly piped in, " Harry there is something that I must tell you too, and I have also wanted to for quite sometime, but as you I didn't want things to change, for the worse,"

Harry was glad to hear these words from Hermione, he was then pretty sure that the letter that he had found had been somewhat resent.

" Is it alright if I go first Hermione?" " If you wish, but I have to tell you this tonight." "Alright, it don't think it will take that long.. well for starters I have been realizing how I truly feel for you, and well I realized that I have been ignoring how happy I am when I am with you, how you always seem to be on my mind, even in my dreams. To put it simply…. Hermione Granger I am in love with you. I hope that you don't get angry, I don't want to lose our friendship, because I cherish it very much, but I would love to share so much more with you than that. ……. I also found this letter outside of Snape's class today. I only read it because my name was on it, I was very glad to read what was upon the page, and I was hoping that this was a recent letter, and you still felt this way."

There was hardly a pause when Hermione spoke, " Harry I came her to tell you the same thing tonight, I am in love with you as well, and would love to have something much more than a friendship with you. As for the note it is very recent I wrote it about 3 days ago. I am so happy that you feel the same way, I was so nervous, and…"

Hermione's words were cut short by a sudden kiss from Harry. _I can't believe that I am doing this, everything has worked out, and I am now kissing her! This turned out better than I imagined! _

_OH my god, I was so not expecting that, god he is a good kisser, I wonder how far this will go, and if he was planning all of this._

Harry and Hermione had a long passionate kissHermione had been kissed many times, but never like this, and she was glad that this night was becoming better than she thought. Harry finally pulled away and stared in Hermione's eyes, and the trailed her body with his eyes. " Hermione, you look so beautiful, I don't believe I have ever seen that skirt before." Harry had an evil yet intriguing grin on his face. " Well, I was saving it for a special time." " I see, that was a nice kiss wouldn't you say?" " Yes Harry I would, I do….so now what, I mean we are both in love with each other, does this mean we are a couple now, or what?"

" In my mine we are. " Hermione giggled, " Alright then."

" Harry I have to know, did you have this all planned?" " Hmm… I had some plans…" as Harry whipped out a basket full of all different things. Hermione noticed some drinks, (couldn't see exactly what), some candles, and among other things the invisibility cloak.

" Harry what exactly do you plan on doing out here?….You even brought the invisibility cloak. I'm just curious." " Well, I just thought that we could have a good time, and if we run late into the evening, we have the cloak to sneak back in so we won't get caught. I also brought the map, that you insisted I turn in, but I didn't listen of course." " You never do! In this case though, I am glad that you didn't."

With that said, Harry grabbed Hermione laid her on the blanket and climbed on top of her. Hermione was surprised by the sudden change in Harry, but she liked it. Harry began kissing her neck, and working his way down to her lips. Hermione was taking all of it in, and she loved it!

Harry began running his fingers through Hermione's hair, he gently used his hand to close her eyelids and began to lightly kiss them. Hermione had never had someone kiss her eyelids, but it was a sensation that she was learning to love. She couldn't believe after all of the different occasions in her head of she and Harry that it was actually happening.

It felt so different doing something like this with someone that she loves.

Harry was enjoying himself, he had for so long wanted to be with Hermione, he thought about it all the time. Now it was happening… FINALLY!

Harry stopped kissing Hermione's eyelids and ran his fingertips along her jaw line. He whispered in her ear, " I love you Hermione." This felt so perfect, for once in her life Hermione was not worried about anything. " I love you too Harry".

Hermione began to run her fingertips up Harry's shirt and along his back. He was obviously loving it, the look on his face said it all. He had the biggest grin Hermione had ever seen cross his face. He had matured so much, and didn't look like a little boy anymore. Hermione noticed that briefly as she lifted Harry's shirt off, and over Harry's head.

Harry began to kiss Hermione's exposed stomach, as his hands began to run up her shirt. It had been so long sense Hermione had received any attention of this kind, but it was the best she had ever felt. Harry was raising Hermione's shirt above her head, revealing her lacy blue bra, when there was a _SNAP _in the trees behind them.

" Harry, what was that?" " I don't know, lets go!"

Both Harry and Hermione quickly put their missing articles of clothing on, grabbed everything and shoved it in the basket. " Hermione, I think we should put the cloak on."

" Me too."

They put the invisibility cloak on, and raced back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they ran by the trees they saw nothing, but had their minds set on the task ahead of them. Getting back in their common room without being seen, and without whatever was in the trees finding them.


End file.
